


lukard 透视五金件pwp

by 2896luyang



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2896luyang/pseuds/2896luyang
Relationships: Lukard - Relationship, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 2





	lukard 透视五金件pwp

透视五金件  
“按照计划你现在应该滚出去赶飞机了，女浩克。”

“我没有在跟你商量，这件事没有余地。”

“那么你也应该知道我只是通知你，别想命令我。”

争吵很快停止了，也就是简单的几句话。山一样的男人把拳头砸进了墙里，并非是含有钢筋与砖块的承重墙，他们现在待在一个简陋的安全屋，有点家徒四壁的意思。这些铁皮绝对无法防弹，但从外观上看，也许根本不会有人怀疑肮脏金属搭建的“窝棚”里面藏着国际特工和警察。因为那也就比建筑工人住的集体宿舍好那么一点，在质量上，他们的“铁皮”可比活动板房用的彩钢板好多了。

身形较矮的那个人表情也并不好看，对那堵被砸出坑的墙，也对眼前的巨物。他的眉头总是皱着，现在已经能夹住一张厚度不足0.104毫米的A4纸。两个人的呼吸都很重，他们的眼神正在进行无声的恐吓比赛，如果有人先松了气，那一定是被困在里面的那个。他的眼睛转动了一下，但立刻又把视线重新摆正，呼吸渐弱，更像是恢复平静。面部肌肉开始活动，颊肌与唇降肌合作，使他抿起来的嘴微微颤动。于是大块头默认自己赢了。

德卡特带着他一起入住了酒店，足够奢华，配有衣帽间、会客室和泳池。但他们的衣服却不够塞满这里，甚至没有装满两个行李箱。他们一人各有两套，方便更换进行伪装。箱子里还剩下一个首饰盒，三把配枪，两盒子弹以及“mini匕首”。至少卢克是这样起名的。

“按照新的计划，麻烦你回避。衣帽间里没有你能坐的沙发。”

卢克用不可置信的表情看着德卡特，因为抬高了眉毛并撇嘴的动作让皱纹充分展现在脸上。后者以同样的神情回复，停下了穿戴工作转过身直面他，双手抱在胸前，一副“你又要跟我耗着”的态度。

“alright，没发现公主这么害羞。替你把门带上，不用谢。”  
这次德卡特回敬的是握紧的拳头以及那张明摆着要揍人的凶像，但卢克没看见，他已经关门出去了。

时间相当充裕，德卡特可以一颗一颗缓慢地解开扣子，甚至足够他每脱下来一件衣服之后看一集美剧。不过,要不破坏衣物并将他们整齐的收好也并不是一件很轻松的事情，他身上至少有四根以上的固定夹和配套绑带，这是英国人的优雅。德卡特刚刚穿的的西装外套是单排双粒扣款式，脱下来之后就被挂在了其他套装旁边，枪套是双侧交叉的，胸前固定着它们的绑带紧紧的勒住衬衫。于是他不得不让自己的手紧贴着那根带子，找到缝隙钻进去，然后调节松紧才能取下来。卢克多次表明，这种东西可以直接别在腰上，或者不用那么紧，那看上去就让人感到难以呼吸。但他只得到嘲讽，不是每个人走在街上都能拿出证件说自己合法持枪，尤其是有些天生长着间谍脸的英国白人。

解放了胸腔让他打破了呼吸限制，空气开始自由开放的钻进肺里。他也不想这样，但裁剪得体的西服没办法给他更多的保护遮掩。他活动了一下肩膀与胸肌，似乎有点被禁锢太久。德卡特漂亮的手跟配饰一样精致，就像跳手指舞，可以看到分布在手背上微微鼓起来的血管随着手骨的动作而更加明显。皮带扣没有那么难缠，黑色皮质与他自己的皮肤呈反色对比，衬得更白，两根指尖捏着拉链拉下去，他没有像往常一样坐下，而是站直了看着西裤自由落体在地上堆成一滩。大概是因为常年都要穿着整齐的套装，这样的习惯养的他很白，而且伦敦的确没有强烈的日晒。所以他现在看上去，跟那件衬衫一样，几乎要融为一体了。腿上勒着的固定扣还夹着衬衫和紧贴在小腿上的高筒袜，只有这些被过度贴近的地方稍微有些淡粉色，看上去像一颗半剥皮的白桃，多汁且饱满。尽管德卡特身材很好，体脂率绝对要在个位数，但不得不说，那些该死的带子让他更有型。略微凹陷下去，然后在绑带另一端重新鼓起来，像是要溢出来的果肉，不仅甜，一定还有入口即化的绵软。

敲门声不合时宜的响起，德卡特几乎是瞬间在摒住了呼吸接近，把自己贴在衣帽间的门后。然后是卢克把整个餐车拖进来的声音，让前者无奈又嫌弃的抖了抖眉毛。

“今天早上饲养员没给你足够的草料吗，象宝宝。我看你真是不知道低调怎么写。”

隔着一扇门，英国人的声音不那么真切，但卢克能猜个大概，又是恶毒的嘴炮。他还特意为英国人叫了红茶呢。卢克把餐车上的东西全部移到桌子上，然后把它重新推出去以便酒店服务员进行“回收”。

“是衣帽间太小空气不够，以至于你在里面窒息了才要呼救？”

卢克没给他还嘴的时间直接开门了，不管是不耐烦还是好奇，总之在美国人自己设定的时间观念里，这个时候是英国下午茶时间，并且自己非常好心的帮他叫了一份。

德卡特没说话，这个时候大喊大叫地让别人滚出去仿佛坐实了害羞这两个字，而他对自己的身材也很满意，完全不介意炫耀一番。

“看够了吗，大块头。给你个建议，不如看看你自己，不要浪费了你那些当水喝的蛋白粉。”

被喊话的人撇撇嘴，至少没让他滚出去，所以默认德卡特接受更近一步。后者没有继续对话，专注于自己的服饰上。他低头摘掉两枚银质袖扣，偶尔抬眼看看纹丝不动还不断贴近自己的女浩克。然后不能更近，阴影把他整个人都笼罩起来，本就不明亮的试衣灯彻底失去了作用，德卡特只好停下来，从镜子里注视着正在散发压制气场的人。  
卢克并不对此买账，他同样看着镜子里的德卡特，也看着自己。他看着自己，低头，甚至弯了一点腰，增大压迫感并更加紧密地凑在德卡特耳朵旁边。说话时的气息都变得潮湿，甚至有点热，就像催熟了白桃的果肉一般。

“没有。”

金色的领针被取下，放在落地镜旁边的桌子上，那上面还有大量首饰，多到令美国人怀疑他是否要去同时追求五个“珠宝美女”。当然，再过七个小时，卢克就会知道，这所有的一切都是为同一个人准备的，也的确可以说是位打引号的美女。

德卡特的衣领已经解开了，他自己始终一言不发，显然默认了卢克的举动。虽然他依旧不适应这些过于暧昧的“近身行为”，但这也不是第一次，他们之间的距离早就出现过负数，他甚至知道接下来的故事内容，以及自己还能剩下多少时间休息。

卢克这会在对付他腿上的绑带们，他怀疑蹲在地上的人一定是故意的，那些东西的高度根本不足以达到大腿根部，但此刻他几乎要被那双手肆意的，不知轻重的捏着软肉，弄得有些站不稳。不出意料地德卡特只是把肌肉绷紧了，然后在卢克看不见的视角内有些手抖。他总是在隐忍，又放出破绽。

卢克手上的触感变化了，他当然知道自己在干什么，只要再往上几寸就能碰到圆润饱满的被仅有布料覆盖着的翘臀，或者是再往里多伸一些，德卡特就会不着痕迹的把重心移向另一条腿。卢克又在他腿上掐了几下，终于把扣在衬衫上的夹子拿下去了，但仍然让那些绑带勒着他，只是脱去了其他衣物和袜子。趁着重新起身，他用一根手指钻进紧绷的绑带，拉扯着。在它们给德卡特腿上留下一道红印后，被其主人彻底地暴力拆卸扔在地上。

“你每天都在身上绑着这些吗？”

“你管的真宽，警官。”

“也许我可以逮捕你，罪名是诱惑警察犯罪，Mr.Shaw.”

在德卡特转身指着鼻子谩骂自己之前，卢克已经上手托住了他的屁股，一瞬间的失重感让英国间谍硬生生把想好的一连串贬义词咽了回去，他被迫抓住了警察隆起的斜方肌保持重心和平衡，毕竟谁也不想从平白无故的从半人高的地方摔下来，人类都有求生本能，而这使他们更加贴近对方。

“这儿？还是床上，老套的浴室，或者会客室的沙发上。当然你也可以选择地毯，我很乐意那么做。”

“去床上，混蛋。真不知道给你一张床有什么用！”

“答案很简单，princess. 睡觉和睡你。”

\--  
卢克托着德卡特的屁股靠在衣帽间的门上，侧身让后者能够腾出一只手握住门把，他自己并不打算让任何一只手离开饱满柔软的臀部，并且热衷于用食指和中指挤压它们，像是要把这块绵密的白桃果肉真的榨出汁水。德卡特只能从捏着、或者说是死死的掐住卢克斜方肌的动作变成钩住对方脖子，以便他能够压下门把手。这使他的重心更偏向卢克了，甚至不自觉地挺起了腰，让腰窝与翘臀的曲线更加柔和。

此时德卡特更像是趴在卢克身上，不太典型的“登山状”，在后者眼里，这是为数不多的乖巧时刻，没有过激反抗或者故意使坏的勾引他。有点像小白兔，卢克这么想。还是被人捏着耳朵拎起来的那种。这会趁着德卡特低头的功夫，他那可爱的、有些泛红的耳朵尖就在卢克眼前，没理由放过这个机会。于是毫不意外地，当偷袭者成功地在他耳尖上嘬了一口之后，怀里的人不安分的几乎要跳起来。

“老实点，bad boy.你想要玩坏警察的游戏吗？”

德卡特看向他的眼神几乎要把嘲讽两个字扎在卢克脸上，但他还没得及真的张嘴反驳就被抱着往上颠了一下，腹部受到了由自身体重带来的重击。卢克把他扛在肩上，一只手揽住他的腰扣紧，除了暂时的脑部充血和视线受阻，德卡特不用担心其他“疼痛伤害”了，当然，也不能乱动。卢克的手正在他屁股上按着呢，而他真的相信这个女浩克会借机打上几下。

这间屋子并不大，德卡特只是忍受了大约30次肩膀带给腹部的顶撞就能够被扔下来了。如果忽略掉屁股上突然传来的剧痛和三个巴掌印，他也许真的会装一阵乖。

“我知道我知道，但我就是想这么做。有什么问题吗，princess？”

问题大了，如此赤裸的挑衅的确激起了德卡特的胜负欲，被卢克扔到床上的瞬间拽住对方的胳膊，突然发狠让其失去重心同自己一起倒在床上。他跨坐在卢克的腰腹上，这个位置有些不对，但没关系，他可以慢慢把屁股挪下去。

德卡特身上已经只剩下一条内裤了，但他身下的人却还一件都没脱。他向身后摸索，手劲不轻地抓住拉链，拉动的同时还恶意的向下施压，引来卢克一声不满的闷哼，并在他膝窝报复性的也掐了一下。

“赶紧脱了，现在是我在上你。”

卢克十分配合的把上身穿的背心扯下来，双手垫在后脑勺欣赏起肖家大公主的“膝上舞”。实际上，那并不是膝上，卢克总是这样随意的起名，管他呢，两者一样性感。补充一点，德卡特.肖在这件事上永远是他的No.1

德卡特双手撑着卢克的腹肌，直接坐在他的胯骨上。隔着那层纯棉布料扭着腰，随着身体左右摆动让臀部紧紧的贴着卢克，他们两个挤在一起磨蹭。德卡特也没有坚持多久，他撑在卢克身上的力度越来越大，下身的动作也随着两人逐渐鼓起来的地方而抬高，这一点都不舒服，他只是在整蛊卢克的同时把自己也带进去了。

“oh，princess.这就是你的本事，等着我自己动吗？”

卢克故意在说后半句话时顶了一下跨，他身上的人因掌心的薄汗而打滑。他按揉着德卡特的膝窝，并在其小腿上捏起仅有的软肉。后者得到暗示半趴在在他身上抬起一条腿，方便内裤被扯下去。并借此把卢克的也脱掉。

紧致的臀部重新落在卢克身上，中间隐秘的缝隙刚好卡在传导热量的性器官上，德卡特甚至能够感受到那上面的筋肉随着不断充血而跳动。比这更加火热的是德卡特本人，他身上有三处明显的红晕。那双嘴唇，被他自己死死地咬住，布满水光。他艰难的向前叹着身子以便某处蜜穴能够顺利的吃下自己的两根手指。这活儿难免有些干涩、而卢克过度的配合并没有帮到他。更像是在逼迫，迫使他迎上臀下不断抬头、跳动的阴茎的主人，迎上他饱含欲望的炙热眼神。德卡特把手指抽出来，调整姿势尽可能的远离了那双眼睛，下体却仍然在与卢克缓慢的摩擦互动。

他觉得自己正在被视奸。

从指根开始，德卡特伸着舌头细致的包裹着自己的手指，软肉挤压着口腔中所有的津液，从指尖、或唇角延伸到手背和漂亮的下颌骨。在那上面留下亮晶晶的反光。卢克替他抹掉了脸上的汗水和津液，难耐的人不止他一个。

德卡特身上的第二处红，正在卢克手下肆意被揉捏，两根有力的手指夹着他胸前的其中一点，稍微动作就变得更加挺立。但卢克并没有温柔对他，力度达到几乎让德卡特以为他要把自己真的挤出奶水。这个想法让他忍不住痉挛抽搐了一下，伴着自己的口水，蜜穴把他自己吃的更多了两个指节。

“把你的...嗯...手拿开，是我上...”

“有些东西比你的嘴还硬，要不要感受下？”

卢克毫不客气的用手指打断了他，三根手指，来自不同的主人。同时出现在一个洞穴中探索，肉壁奋力地包裹、挤压着闯入的不速之客，像捅进了熟透的果仁，柔软且没有任何还击的能力，只能等待被变成浓郁的果汁。德卡特全神贯注地让自己避免陷入不适，这对他来说的确有点太过了，也许不该这么做。犹豫之中卢克加入了第二根手指，成功地让德卡特想要退缩的指尖无处可逃，被迫跟随卢克的节奏和他一起操着自己的屁股，只用手指。

“别紧张，你已经适应了，听听这个声音。真是个淫荡的公主。”

“Shut up...you asshole！”

德卡特已经完全的趴在卢克身上，这样的姿势让他更容易接受。卢克的拇指还在按着他的穴口，那一圈已经完全成了带着高温的熟红色，成为他身上的第三处红晕。私处里，手指的每一次抽离都故意把粉色的嫩肉带出来，接触到空气后重新被挤回温暖的巢。德卡特的阴茎贴在卢克的腹肌上，随着卢克在他后穴的捣弄，单手支撑身体让他无法满足自己。现在他整个人都被蒙上暖色调了，浑身都染着粉，像被欲望蒸熟。卢克已经完全硬起来，正顶着德卡特的手背，于是后者快速地逃离开，指甲几乎刮着肉壁。趁机钻进来的第三根手指与刮蹭产生的痛感使他不由自主地紧缩，把卢克的手咬的更紧。后者却毫不畏缩地重新将其碾平，准确地按在他的前列腺上，指尖顶在那缓慢地研磨、画圈，紧紧的跟着德卡特轻微地挪动，让他无法逃避。

要让美国警长发誓的话，那么他一定会说自己爱惨了德卡特诡异地两面派。比如现在，平日凶神恶煞地香槟恶棍已经全然被欲望折磨的变了样。他抬起脸看向卢克的眼神依然不是那么友善，但晶莹的泪膜已经出卖了它的主人，睫毛颤抖着，凝结在上面的湿润就要聚成一滴水晶。连同眉毛都忍不住皱在一起，而德卡特几乎整个儿眼眶都憋红了，这的确很有杀伤力，就像一只撒娇的英国短毛猫。卢克的反应直接体现在他对德卡特肉穴的欺负程度上，光凭这副任人欺压，示弱的样子，就足够叫他欲火中烧。

德卡特似乎还在不服气，他的主动权在刚刚放弃指奸自己的时候就已经被夺走。所以尽情想象吧，任何人都应该羡慕此刻的卢克.霍布斯，他以第一视角见证了最性感的英伦间谍一边撕咬自己嘴唇以掩盖细密的喘息，一面又重新红着眼圈儿摆出不屑的神情。这让卢克难免联想到以前被德卡特冷嘲热讽的时候，也是这副熟悉的嘴脸，但那时候他衣冠楚楚。至于现在？这是属于他一个人的野性小母猫。

“你是废了吗警察先生，只剩下手能动了？既然这样...oh，fuck！...Hobbs!”

卢克几乎是碾着自己刚从肉穴中退场的手指插进去，深红色甚至以及憋得发紫的阴茎直接操进去，只剩下根部的一点仍在外面等待德卡特接受。他对此毫无准备，连瞪着卢克的眼神都显得过分潮湿。德卡特难以自制地仰起头来，他不再咬着那可怜的嘴唇了，而卢克很清楚，只要他稍微用些力气，用自己的阴茎狠狠的在他屁股里捅上两下，身上的人就会彻底失去管控面部肌肉的能力。

但卢克没有这么做，那样看上去更像是一场强奸。他爱这个小心眼的英国人，尽管他们没有第二天清晨的温存时刻，更多的是撤离、被迫分散，或许有那么几次仅有的早安吻，还都是卢克偷亲。他的确已经从“炮友”关系中越轨，而该死的始作俑者每一次都能给他新的惊喜。

“不不，hobbs...等......哈啊，fuck！”

回应他的是天旋地转的视觉变化，卢克双手掐住他的腰将其掀翻在床上，在德卡特正要向自己发难的时候拽着他的小腿抬高，在大腿内侧一口咬上去。德卡特对此一直格外敏感，白皙的腿肉上赫然印下了一圈牙印，疼痛使他扭着身子想要躲开卢克的牵制，但仍然插在肉穴里的阴茎却将他重新钉死，前者用舌头舔着他被咬红的皮肤以表安慰，这让他又软了腰身。卢克自然地让他的腿落在自己臂弯，捞起另一条放在肩膀上。看着身下隐忍却又充满情欲的人，他只想去亲吻那双红肿的嘴唇。

德卡特的手紧紧攥着床单，双腿被压倒胸前却还有继续被压迫的趋势，那根留在他体内的火热的阴茎正随着卢克缓慢的俯身，一点点碾平他的肠道和理智。操他妈的，他好辣。两个人都是这么想的，本该是一次激烈的法式热吻变成了浅尝即止，因为谁都无法拒绝德卡特发抖的伦敦腔。

“Luke....动一下，快点”

被点名的男人被夹得难受，阴茎上靠近根部的血管都鼓起来，德卡特不自觉地用肉穴吮吸着他，可是还是太紧。卢克有些不好意思地看了他一眼，而对方显然已经注意不到细微的表情变化。一个重重的巴掌打在德卡特的屁股上，激起层层肉浪，趁着他分神的瞬间，卢克挺身而入，在性事上的力度同他无数次追赶德卡特一样猛烈。肉体的碰撞愈发激烈，体液被粗大的阴茎带出来沾在柔软白嫩的屁股上，结合处的皮肤已经泛红，甚至伴随每一次出入都翻出些嫩肉。耻毛刮蹭着德卡特的大腿根，摇晃着却躲不开刺痒，反而使卢克撞进去的角度变得多样，顶的他几乎受不住这份快感。

“fuck！Hobbs，啊...你他妈的...慢点！...哈”

德卡特紧紧地攥着床单，力度大到将其从床垫下被扽出来大半张，在手心里被汗水浸湿又放开，随着卢克的节奏被他揉成一团。

“到底要怎样，公主？是不是要再快点，你都硬了。”

卢克捉住德卡特某只伸向自己下体的手，拽着他直接抚摸两人的连接处，他保持被肉壁包裹的姿势，在里面用力挺动了几下，让德卡特感受到自己正在吞噬的巨兽。后者少有的因为羞耻而奋力抽回手，挡在自己的眼前侧过头去。尽管他们已经不是第一次发生性行为，但德卡特还是认为这个尺寸大的离谱。而更值得惊讶的是，他每次都真的能吃下去。

“闭上你的嘴，我不需要...嗯！...不用会说话的震动棒。”

“震动棒？震动棒可不会让你怀孕。”

不要。德卡特下意识地摇头表示不满，但很快他回味过来，他本来也不会怀孕！卢克又在故意诈他。德卡特恶狠狠地瞪着美国警察，他现在看上去可一点都不像拯救世界的超级英雄。

似乎要印证自己发言的正确性，卢克在德卡特体内疯狂的占有行为更加放肆，好像要把阴囊一起撞进去，就如一台每分钟一千转的活塞发动机，强迫原本就温度过高的肉穴继续被摩擦，直到到达德卡特欲火的最高燃点。后者躺在床上无处可逃，他能够自由移动的只有自己美丽的脖子，而现在他的喉结上下滚动，努力吞咽自己的津液，但由于自己持续的、快速的喘息，他根本没办法闭上嘴。那条该死的舌头也很希望能帮上忙，在口腔里推挤着，毫不意外的使德卡特的嘴角挂上银丝。卢克得承认，他真的很想、很想在那上面留下属于自己的痕迹。

“Deckard，别喘那么急，这样下去不出三分钟你就会眩晕。”

“哈！三分钟也...足够了！嗯...足够你完事。未成年象宝宝一般都不会太久。”

“嘴硬的混蛋，看来对付你只能用些特殊手段了。”

卢克的速度渐渐缓和，再次压在德卡特身上，稍微用力掐住他的下巴吻上去。尽管卢克吻的十分霸道，但也在接吻的间隙给足了他呼吸的时间，德卡特眯起眼睛，轻微的眩晕得到了缓解。而他的视线依旧模糊，卢克替他吻掉了那些挂在睫毛上的泪珠，再确保德卡特找回呼吸节奏后，卢克重新对他展开报复。三分钟？把他操射只需要三分钟才对。

毫无目的地横冲直撞变成了针对性打击，他次次都准确的碾过前列腺点，将那块突起的软肉操的发烫，每一次整根没入前都将带出的白浆蹭在德卡特的会阴部，像是被搅烂的草莓汁。肉壁在快速的插入过程中来不及合拢，就再次被操开，顺着交合间隙流下来的体液打湿了一片床单，粘腻的触感让德卡特不由自主地抬高臀部，并因为快感的无限累加而忍不住想要安慰一下自己挺立着的阴茎。德卡特知道自己快要到了，后穴的快感多的像折磨，但也延长了他的高潮。

“哦不，宝贝，你不能只顾自己爽。别碰它，试试被操射的感觉，我知道你喜欢这个。”

德卡特难以置信的看向卢克，他放下了架在肩上的两条腿转而去控制住德卡特企图“做坏事”的双手。此前被脱下的衣服就在床尾，卢克抽出皮带捆住了德卡特，并固定在床头的铁艺栏杆上。他当然知道这样困不住德卡特，不过前提是他还有精力去对付那条皮带。

“Fuck you hobbs！，你不能...哈啊...停下！不...”

“事实上我可以，而且不会停下来。”

卢克重新以强有力的打击欺负德卡特那一处敏感点，挤压它、然后碾平，在德卡特的泪腺几乎要罢工时又减缓速度。天杀的霍布斯，他到底做错了什么要被这个萨摩亚Thor压在床上折磨着高潮，德卡特崩溃地想着，然后放弃挣扎。

插在德卡特屁股里的阴茎能够感觉到肉壁突然一阵紧缩，使劲的吮吸着他，而穴肉的主人也在此时表现得十分惹人怜爱。德卡特脸上的泪痕还没干就被重新冲刷，绷紧了身子用一双泪眸瞪着卢克。这确实是爽的，但德卡特不愿意承认。

阴茎在肉壁的痉挛中被挤压，紧紧地被包裹。这样操起来更带劲儿了，卢克想。仍处在不应期的德卡特又被半强迫地插了几十下终于得到解放，当卢克从他的肉穴退出来的时候，那儿就像一张喘着气的小嘴，咽不下去的精液跟着流出来沾到德卡特的大腿上。  
\--  
“You're a fucking sick man，Luke Hobbs.”

“Just admit it，princess. You wish you were my main squeeze.”

为德卡特简单的清理身体后，一切又回归到任务进行时。距离宴会开始还有四个小时，德卡特身上的潮红一定可以在这之前消失，但酸痛不会。顶着卢克质疑的眼神，他从箱子里拿出一瓶带有香薰的按摩精油扔过去。被折腾这么久享受一下按摩总不会是过分的要求，他往卢克腿上垫了一块软垫爬上去，浑身赤裸的将后背留给卢克。

“你确定我们可以这样忍住不再来一次吗？”

“只有你忍不住，如果你想试试，尽管来，然后我会毫不客气地对着你的脑袋开一枪。”

“你肚子下面就压着另一把枪呢，公主”

“那我会让它炸膛。现在，闭嘴干你的活儿。”

卢克把精油倒在手心里搓热，宽大地手掌压在德卡特的腰上按揉起来，在他的背阔肌上稍微用力的揉捏，顺着腰线一路往上直到脖子两侧的斜方肌，如此反复了十几分钟。德卡特没有说话，但卢克从他的轻哼里听到了满意。

恢复了身体活力的德卡特重新进入衣帽间，还记得那些金饰吗？它们现在就要被美人穿戴了。德卡特拎着那些复杂交错的身体链不情愿地往身上套，直接接触饰品的皮肤还不习惯这样的穿戴方式。胸前的饰品更为突出，它们从脖颈两侧垂下来，经过锁骨，然后交织在正中央。德卡特庆幸自己已经提前做好了除毛工作，不然这些该死的链子一定让他更加烦躁。手臂上的吊坠并不多，且不明显，但它们即将与德卡特的黑色透视内衬纠缠在一起，然后被厚重的西装外套压住，能够露出来的只有胸前、直到腹部的链子和一条颈环。德卡特身上那股香薰的味道还没有散去，此时就像他自己的体香一样，这让他更加具有诱惑力。依旧是禁欲系的全套西装，在灯光下只是有些金色闪动，而当他走近，隐藏在黑纱下的金饰与暗红色的乳头就能够尽收眼底。他只希望那些烦人的链子能够老老实实地待在身上，过分的移动会刮蹭到不该被碰到的位置。

“我们还有将近两个多小时，Deckard”

“是的没错，你的耐心只有你脑子大小那样的一点点吗？”

“我的意识是，足够你重新穿一边这些...嗯...充满性暗示的衣服。”

德卡特回想起二十四个小时以前会议室里争吵到不可开交的三个人。德卡特肖、卢克霍布斯以及小无名氏。在智取还是暴力拿下的问题上，前两个人总是有一个宇宙那么大的分歧，而小无名氏尚未完全发育的脑子向两个人提出了一个“绝妙的”建议：为什么不试试勾引目标，我是说，德卡特的身材和脸简直无可挑剔。他说这话的时候直视霍布斯，眼神里求赞同的意味几乎泛滥成灾。而后者又借此跟自己开始打起嘴炮。于是他们都头脑一热，接受这个荒谬的提议。等任务结束他就要把这两个人的脑子都抽出来喂流浪狗，嗯，可怜的狗狗竟然要吃如此糟糕的玩意儿，德卡特摇了摇头。

“No fucking way，不如让我把你该死的部位剁下来好了，省的你总是想那些下流的事情。”

“Hey，只有爱你的人才会这么说。”

“被你爱吗，真是难以置信。”

“我是认真的，所以你一会要以lover的身份跟我进去吗？”

德卡特看着他睁大了眼睛，随即又马上回避了，他把自己重新塞进那个衣帽间，可能只是想暂时的安静一会，至少不是被这个下意识表白的大块头盯着看。长久的沉默之后，时间只剩下半个小时，卢克已经从箱子里扒拉出西装换上，德卡特在五分钟之后也装好了配枪。他走出衣帽间看着卢克，最终叹了口气。

“如果你要表白，应该更正式一点，混蛋。”

“我以为你不喜欢哄小女孩的桥段，princess”

“滚出去！我恨不得现在就崩了你然后自己去，省的你吸引那么多目光。”

被骂了的男人反而大笑起来，在德卡特眼里那简直不可理喻。他把身型较小的人抱在怀里，亲昵地吻着德卡特的耳朵。卢克的唇形动了几下，那是一句轻柔细微的耳语，但从德卡特迅速红起来的耳尖来看，那句话一定足够正式了。


End file.
